


Lil' bit of lovin'

by Calcesta



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Killing Game (Dangan Ronpa), M/M, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:42:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23627872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Calcesta/pseuds/Calcesta
Summary: Dating for so long now, Kiibo and Ouma decided it was time to start living together. Although they have been sexually intimate on multiple occasions, Ouma wasn't as ready as he expected to try sex, so they've been mostly tame.This is until Ouma decides to try something that'll surely get them to that level of intimacy.
Relationships: K1-B0/Oma Kokichi
Comments: 4
Kudos: 84





	Lil' bit of lovin'

When it comes to having a synthetic body, it can have its ups and downs. As of this moment, Kiibo was surely loving it. 

Dating for so long now, Kiibo and Ouma decided it was time to start living together. Although they have been sexually intimate on multiple occasions, Ouma wasn't as ready as he expected to try sex, so they've been mostly tame.

This is until Ouma decides to try something that'll surely get them to that level of intimacy. 

Laying on their shared bad, Ouma had persisted that Kiibo were to turn up his touch sensory for one of his experiments. For what it's worth, he'll either be persisted until he complies or just be forced, so going with it is his best option. Shuffling around to open the control panel, he turned up his sensory input. Closing it back up, he shifted around the spot he occupied. 

Ouma caressed his legs first, taking in his artificial flesh with a slowing pace. Kiibo's breath was caught in his throat, hairs on his skin on edge. He could feel every little movement, the smooth touch of Ouma just barely grabbing his thighs and the scratching of his skin with Ouma's fingernails, so gentle that even his heightened senses could barely feel its travel. 

“Aha! I knew Kiiboy would love this~” Oumas voice rang out, his violet-tinted eyes gazing with lust. Sliding his hands up Kiibos stomach, he swirled his fingers on his sensitive chest, gasping out every time the boy's tips would tease his nipples. Kokichi getting even more adventures, decided to graze on the robots hips just the right amount that it didn't so much as let out a snort but bring him gasping as the electric feel reverberated throughout Kiibos body. 

The synth was already at his breaking point and Kokichi hadn't even exerted a bit of force to his body. 

Just as Kokichi reached Kiibos arms, finding all the spots that drive Kiibo to overload; he leaned in close to Kiibo’s ear, breathing just enough that the heat would hit him.

“I wonder what I've missed after all those upgrades, Kiiboy”

Lost to a response, Ouma ground over Kiibos crotch, hoping to elicit a response and succeeding. Kiibo’s voice deepened Into a moan as he tossed his head down in embarrassment. Ouma has definitely been missing out, Kiibo not only got a new body, but a dick that was nothing like a dildo. He could feel Kiibos shaking body, squirming around in reaction to so much stimuli. Ouma couldn't help himself and went to sucking on his chest and neck, causing Kiibo to howl in moans and gasps. Kiibo's baggy pants were slick with some type of liquid, Ouma was more than surprised at this but not at all disappointed in the discovery. 

"If I am to assume where this is going, then I hope you will be happy with my new installments. professor Idabashi and Miu helped create most if not all of my new refinements, I would not doubt their handiwork"

A Cheshire smile was spreading onto Ouma’s face, to think Kiibo would not only lead him on with a line like that but to even boast on how good his dick was? Crashing their lips together was Ouma’s only response as they worked back into a rhythm of panting and caresses. The new feeling of Kiibo’s mouth never stopped to amaze Ouma; the synthetic flesh so warm and soft chapped lips over his own, salivating tongue finding entrance into his mouth with the most ease. Ouma is sure the best part of Kiibo's mouth was his sharp canines, biting into his skin with delicate work and marking him like his very own fuck toy, he is definitely sure it is his favorite part.

With a bit of unwillingness, Ouma finally separated from Kiibo. He was getting impatient and entirely too stiff, it was time to get to the real thing before they both came. Clothes went scattering, Ouma was all too happy to strip, but Kiibo only stalled to stare. Ouma had not grown much after 18, he had lost his childish charms, now replaced with a more adult physique, but you could still mistake him for a high schooler from a 2nd glance. Kiibo took notice to his little blemishes, the scars across his thin thighs. All of it made his head flutter and his synthetic beating heart hum faster. A chuckle from Ouma snapped Kiibo out of his musing, quickly fixing out of his undergarments. 

While Kiibo leaned back on the bedpost, Ouma was getting up close to Kiibos now exposed crotch in amazement. 

"Woooow it looks so real!" Ouma grasped the shaft with little shame, making The synth burn up with embarrassment, "you were right, those nerds really know how to make a dick."

If Kiibo wasn't able to blush more, he was sure he was now short wiring. 

"Th-that would not be the only thing I have"

Spreading his legs apart, he gave Ouma a look at his soaking wet pussy. Silence filled the air, the pause feeling even crazier as time passes. Ouma muses to himself in this lapse, if I were to die right after this, I would die a very happy man. Ouma right about plunged onto Kiibo's dick, sucking and licking as much as he could fit. The mewls of delight Kiibo was making made sure he wasn't hurting him. With Ouma’s hands being free, he went to work on Kiibos pussy, starting off with slow circles onto his clit then progressing faster 'till Kiibo was gripping at his scalp and pinning him down onto the robots dick. With just a bit more work, Kiibo was coming down Ouma’s throat and on his fingers. Unfortunately, once Kiibo let go of his hair, he realized he hadn’t been breathing for some time and quickly pulled off with choking gasps. Ouma’s head was buzzing, the thrill had sent him over the edge without him even noticing, as semen splattered onto the bedsheets. Not what he had planned to happen, but satisfactory nonetheless. of course for Kiibo, he was horrified that he had almost killed Ouma with his dick. That sent him into a chuckling fit, but he’s glad that even in moments like these, Kiibo can't help but worry about his health and safety.

"hmm, anyways, wanna go again? this time ill let you do all the work!" 

Ouma grinned into his request, but his usual charm was overshadowed by the knotted hair and mixture of spit and cum leaking from his mouth. With a nod from Kiibo, Ouma was already set to prepare himself. Slicking his hands with lube, he worked a digit inside himself, thrusting slightly until he could fit another finger. With a bit more thrusts and scissoring, he presented himself to Kiibo, making a show with his fingers opening his hole and shaking his ass. 

"hey, hey Kiibaby~! C'mere I’m ready! shove your big ‘ole dick right i- AHH!"

Kiibo took no time plunging into Ouma, the shock sending Ouma into a frenzy of moans. His spine dipped down as Kiibo pinned him to his chest. While Kiibo sped up, Ouma was practically yelling as he's fucked senseless, neighbors be damned. Ouma could feel his orgasm threatening to spill, his toes curling and nails digging into skin. It only took a bite into the crevice of his shoulder to send him into bliss, finally releasing himself. Kiibo soon came as Ouma clenched around his shaft in ecstasy, leaving only the aftershock of the affair. 

Falling into each other, they fought to regain composure. Ouma was trying to catch his breath while Kiibo only seemed to be dazed, although his system was probably going haywire. 

5 minutes later, Kiibo finally gathered enough composure to peel himself off of Ouma’s side. Getting up to fetch a wet cloth, he worked his way cleaning the mess off each other. Ouma was still heaving slightly while he curled into himself. Seeing the serene look across Ouma's face, Kiibo couldn't help but feel something akin to being lovestruck. He felt his chest constrict in a wheeze, clutching the dirty cloth to his chest with infatuation. Ouma was caught off guard by the noise, looking over to Kiibo in case something may have happened, but when he saw the flush of Kiibo's face, he felt himself relax as he stared fondly into the robot’s eyes. 

"Mmm, clean later. Come cuddle me"

Ouma pouted as he sent grabby hands up to Kiibo. Kiibo answered with an eye-roll and a smile threatening to split open. nothing has changed, yet somehow everything seems so much more clear to him. Pressing close to Ouma’s chest as bodies intertwined with one another, Kiibo wonders if perhaps this is what love really means.


End file.
